


Hidden Prince

by jemionis travels (Jemixe712)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Feltching, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happily Ever After, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, More will be added, Oral Sex, Prince Tony - Freeform, Prince!Steve, Rimming, Romance, ambiguous time period, because I love happy endings, in an alternate universe time period, no real time period?, prince!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/jemionis%20travels
Summary: When Tony learns his father has arranged for Tony to marry Tiberius Stone, he runs away to another kingdom where he becomes a blacksmith. There he meets Knight Commander Steve and the two fall in love. However, Tony learns he cannot escape his past and has to face his father, secrets, and his fiance. Along the way, new friends are made, there is a kidnapping, a curse, and a couple of hidden princes. But in the end, True Love will win.





	1. Tony Runs Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a fairy tale story and decided to take some inspiration from Cinderella, Red Riding Hood, and Rapunzel. Sort of. I do not think there are any triggers, but if anyone has any they spot please let me know and I'll add them to the tags.

King Howard looked down at his kneeling son, brow furrowed, eyes hard, and mouth tensed. 

   “I have set up this betrothal for the good of the kingdom. Your duty, as prince and heir, is to put the good of the kingdom first.”

   Tony looked up at his father, who sat upon his throne on an elevated platform, always raised above everyone else.

   “Does my happiness not factor into this?”

   The king narrowed his eyes and responded, “Your happiness is the kingdom’s happiness. This marriage will ensure we have secure borders, and we will have more resources available to us. It will act as a buffer to the Hydra kingdom.”

   “One of the people we have been consistently on the verge of war with has been the Stone kingdom. And I know the kind of man the Stone heir is. I will not be tied to someone who is a tyrant to others. You always said you chose Mother and it was a love match. Why can I not have one as well?”

   Howard slammed his hands on the arms of his throne and propelled himself up to stand, to tower above his kneeling son.

   “You will do your duty, Anthony! You will be betrothed to the Prince and wed before the next season! Then you will live in their kingdom as consort, and be my foothold in that kingdom. I have regretted many times that you were an only child, but never more so than now. At least with this marriage, you’ll be sent to another kingdom, and it’ll be an age before you’d have to rule here; if that even happens. I am thankful your mother was never able to see you like this.”

   Tony stood up and stiffly bowed to his father, right arm crossed over his chest. “As the king commands.”

   “Leave, I don’t want to look at you. I will summon you when it is time for you to sign the accords to formalize the betrothal. Until then, stay out of my sight.”

   Tony turned and left the throne room, ignoring his father yelling about turning his back on the king. He did not stop for anything, going straight to his chambers. It was more of a workshop than bedroom, but not even that could distract him today. Instead, Tony went to his chest and pulled out the necklace his mother gave him. It was small and enchanted to be able to carry a few items. In it, Tony put in an armor he had been working on, a sword he made to be enchanted, and a small power source he made. He also added his obsidian toolset to the necklace. He changed into a pair of sturdy, worn travel leathers, and a long loose shirt, and grabbed his warmest cloak.  

   Afterwards, Tony hurried down to the kitchen and charmed the staff into giving him some bread, cheese, and dried meats. Next, Tony left to the stable and found the stableboy. 

   “Please, would you ready a horse and get me my spare saddlebags that are always packed?”

   The boy rushed off to do as asked and Tony looked around to make sure no one was overly interested in what he was doing or would report back to his father. Tony had always had a plan in place in the event he needed to run away. He created one when he was five years old, and it was the first time his father yelled at him and hit him. He’d run away and made it as far as the wheat fields on the edge of the village before the castle guards found him and dragged him back. They didn’t do so immediately though; the king had only sent them out after night fell and the temperature dropped. Tony had been cold, his limbs stiff and his lips blue. 

   When he had recovered enough, both from the punishment of running away and from being so cold, Jarvis, part of the kitchen staff, had helped him pack a bag he could take with him if he ever needed to run away again. He’d also shown Tony places he could hide other bags, filled with more clothes and nonperishable food. And he had also shown Tony a hunting house he could stay in until he felt it was safe to return. 

   Even now, almost fifteen years later, Tony still had a go bag packed, and little caches of food stashed around the kingdom. Only now, he did not plan on returning. There was no way Tony was going to marry Tiberius Stone, prince or not. He and the other prince did not get along, the other being rude and cruel.  

   Tony had been traveling for a few days, stopping only long enough for his horse to rest before going again. He also did not stick to the roads, instead moving through the forest. He knew as soon as he reached the edge of his kingdom. While he knew his kingdom like the back of his hand, could never get lost in it and always knew the best places, one step across the border and it would be the farthest from home he’d ever been. The very air felt different from where the enchantments fizzled out, and beyond was only forest. 

   Taking a deep breath, Tony urged his horse forward and crossed the line. The forest was thick and dark and oppressive. It felt like it was pushing down on Tony from all sides. Even his horse was nervous. All his life, he’d been told never to go into the forest past the boundaries of the kingdom. No one ever gave any reason why instead they just told Tony it was forbidden. His imagination was enough to fill in any blanks. Tony grasped onto his mother’s necklace and held on. Tony had traveled for only a short time before it became so dark he could barely see in front of his face; it was so dark he couldn’t even see his horse’s head. He kept hearing noises, such as unrecognizable animal growls, or something slithering, trees creaking, or wood breaking. His mother’s necklace vibrated, and that was when Tony remembered his power source.

   He didn’t know what to name it, but Tony had created a source of power that lit up. He didn’t know what it would power, but right now, it was almost as if he had captured a star and bottled it. Both he and his horse could now see. 

   Tony lost track of time, and he was sure he’d even started to fall asleep on his horse. He jerked with a start when he heard wood snapping and massive feet stomping heavily on the forest floor. His horse was twitching nervously, and Tony held out his light in front of him as if it would ward off whatever was coming at him. 

   A giant green ogre came running out of the trees directly at Tony, who yelled as his horse reared. Tony fell backward, hard on his back. The air was knocked out of him, and he lay stunned on the ground, sure he would be run over by either his horse or the ogre. 

   Tony scrunched his eyes closed and waited...but nothing happened. His breath slowly came back, and he opened one eye to see the ogre...wasn’t actually an ogre? Did he look like a man crossed with an ogre? Whatever it was, he was tall and muscled, hairy, and his teeth were huge and yellowed. There were ghastly shadows reflected on his face from the light of Tony’s power source. 

   Instead, the ogre looked at Tony while holding his arm protectively against his chest and making small wounded sounds. 

   Tony slowly sat up, “Are you hurt, big guy?”

   He didn’t know if the ogre could really understand him, but it wasn’t making any sudden movements towards Tony. Still clutching his power source for light, Tony fumbled his way to his feet. 

   “I can help you if you let me.” 

   The ogre slowly let go of his arm and extended it out to Tony. “First me fell, then me yell. So I smash and then me get slash.” 

   And indeed, in the center of the giant ogre’s palm was a huge slash that was slowly oozing blood. Tony looked around and saw his horse, which had not gone off too far, even if he did get spooked at first. He walked to the saddle bag and pulled out a scarf he packed in case it got cold. Tony stepped back and cleaned the wound, then used to scarf to wrap the ogre’s hand. 

   “There you go. Keep it clean, and you should be fine.”

   The ogre smiled, and it was a hideous sight, but it still made Tony smile to have helped and make the ogre happy. 

   “Thank you, little man. You fix my hand.”

   “You’re welcome.”

   Afterwards, Tony went back to his horse and guided him down the path. The ogre followed after Tony who found he didn’t mind. At the very least, the ogre would scare off any other monsters or people, or even things in the forest who may be dangerous to Tony. 

   “Me Bruce, we have truce?”

   Tony slowed down to let the ogre catch up, patting his horse as he tensed up. 

   “Sure. I could use the company on my journey.”

   “We walk, you talk.”

   So Tony told Bruce the Ogre his story, about how his father had arranged a marriage he wanted no part of to a man who was horrible. And now Tony was running away from his kingdom to find somewhere he could belong. Bruce gave a wistful sigh at that. The rest of the walk through the dark forest was calm and uneventful. Tony tried sharing some food with Bruce, but the ogre would leave temporarily to hunt his own food. 

   After a few days, the two companions and Tony’s horse reached the end of the forest. Tony knew there was another kingdom here from his studies; the original prince was lost and presumed dead. There was a current Prince Regent who refused to take the title of King because he genuinely believed the rightful heir would return one day. 

   “Do you want to come into the town with me?”

   For the first time, the ogre looked scared, and Tony could understand why. Ogres were not well received by anyone, as most did tend to want to smash things and eat people. Or so all the stories said, Tony has had a very different experience with an ogre. 

   “That’s alright big guy. I’m going to see if this is a place I can settle down, but I’ll come visit you, okay?”

Tony watched as Bruce, the-not-ogre walked back into the forest. He waited until he could no longer hear Bruce’s footsteps. Only then did Tony take a deep breath and step into the kingdom. 


	2. A New Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Yinsen and inquires about working at the blacksmith with him. He learns that someone else also came asking about the job, Justin Hammer. There is to be a competition to determine who will earn the position.

As he walked through the fields, Tony ignored the stares of the field hands. They didn’t feel hostile, just curious. He walked until he reached the edge of a town and saw a castle in the distance. It was different from the Stark Palace, which exalted substance over form. Instead, this one seemed practical, something that could be easily defendable. 

The town also seemed to favor form over substance as well. The roads were wide and clean, and not made of cobblestone. These were smooth roads that would not be dangerous to horses or carriages. The people were all busy, but they all seemed happy. A few shouted greetings to him. In his kingdom, the villagers were friendly but reserved. They were likely to say hello only to people they knew, not strangers. 

Tony heard the sound of hoof-beats and looked around to see a man in a uniform riding towards him. He stopped the horse next to Tony’s own and dismounted. Tony appreciated the act, rather than the soldier still addressing him from on top of a horse.

“Good day, I’m Knight Captain James Rhodes. What brings you to Shield Kingdom?”

“I’m Tony, and I am looking for work. I needed a change from the last kingdom I was in and thought I’d try my luck here.”

Knight-Captain Rhodes nodded and gestured for Tony to walk with him. “Our blacksmith is looking to take on an someone who is a journeyman. He is getting older and cannot fill the orders as quickly as he used to, so he is looking for someone to share the workload with.”

“That sounds perfect. I would appreciate if you could point me in the direction of the blacksmith.”

The other man mounted his horse and replied, “I’ll take you there myself. I’m headed in that directed to inquire about an order anyway.”

Tony got on his horse. On the way, he learned he was, in fact, the second person who was looking for a job and was pointed to the blacksmith. Tony got the impression that the other man left a lot to be desired personality wise, but ultimately it would be up to the blacksmith, a man called Yinsen, who would make the decision. 

During the ride, more information about the Shield Kingdom trickled through Tony’s memory. It was a peaceful kingdom, but that was not always the case. There was an enormous war two generations ago with the Hydra Kingdom that left Shield Kingdom desolate. Tony’s grandfather had sent a lot of aid in the form of food, seeds, wood, and other things needed to help rebuild. The Shield Kingdom and Stark Kingdom were good friends and allies because of the aid. They would still be today if Howard had not squandered that friendship. Frankly, Tony believed his father listened to his advisor, Obadiah Stane too much. Howard had not been the same since the death of Tony’s mother. 

Shield Kingdom was one of the more prosperous ones, and Tony never understood why Howard hadn’t set up trade with them. Where Stark Kingdom was rife with metals and textiles, Shield Kingdom had more of the natural and agricultural materials. 

The blacksmith was located away from the center of town, but still near the castle. It was clean, and the forge was going. Tony could feel the heat and hear the sound of metal on metal. 

“Thank you for escorting me here, Knight-Captain. I hope I’ll see more of you.”

The man smiled and nodded his head before leaving. 

“Hello?”

The voice came from within the building, soon followed by an older man in glasses and a leather apron. He looked thin and frail, but if he was the blacksmith, then he must be stronger than he appeared. This must be Yinsen.

“Hello, my name is Tony, and I’ve heard you are looking for help at your smithy. I would like to be considered.”

The man looked Tony over, adjusting his glasses. “You’re the second one to come. I’ll have to see what both of you can do before I decide. Take care of your horse then come inside. The stable is around back.”

Tony thoroughly brushed his horse and settled him in one of the stalls. He made sure there was fresh hay, clean water, and even found a blanket. His horse taken care of, Tony grabbed his saddlebags and went back to the smithy. 

Inside he saw Yinsen and another guy. The other man was taller than Tony but lither. He had glasses and floppy light brown hair and an angular face that ended in a pointed chin. 

“Ah, Tony, come join us, and we’ll go over what I expect. Set your bags down in the trunk by the fireplace. I’ll introduce you to Justin Hammer, and we’ll eat.”

Tony did and sat down at the table. Tony offered to help with the food and drinks, but Yinsen waved him off. When all three were sitting at the table, and the introductions were done, Tony waited for Yinsen to speak again.

“I’ve heard Justin’s story on why he would like the position; I would like to hear yours.”

Tony had not put much thought into what story he would tell; he did know he couldn’t reveal that he was a prince. Sticking close enough to the truth would be the best route for him. 

“I found that the way the king ruled in my previous kingdom was not a way with which I agreed and I believed it would have been better if I left. I traveled to this kingdom, and as luck would have it, I was told by Knight Captain Rhodes that a blacksmith was looking for some help.”

Tony heard Justin snort at the story but ignored him. There was something about the man that set off alarm bells in the back of Tony’s mind, but he ignored that too. 

“I am getting older, and there is some work I cannot do on my own anymore. I do not have the time or energy to train an apprentice. Instead, I need someone who has the skills to work. Therefore I will set up a few projects for each of you to do and whoever does the best will get the position.” 

“That doesn’t seem right. I was here first, and this should be first come first serve!” Justin Hammer sneered at Yinsen and Tony.

Yinsen calmly replied, “I need to see what you are each capable of. This forge is my legacy, and I will not leave it with someone who is not right for it. In a month, the Knight Captain Steven Rogers will be promoted to Knight Commander. You will each create a ceremonial sword for the occasion, in between helping me do the other commissions.”

Hammer did not seem happy with that, still mumbling about how he should get the position because he appeared first. Both Tony and Yinsen ignored him. 

“There is a room in the in here and one connected to the stable. You may choose which one. Tomorrow we’ll rise early and begin our work. I will be watching you both, but remember. The ultimate decision will be a mixture of your work and the ceremonial sword.”

Hammer immediately claimed the room in the smithy. Tony stayed out and helped Yinsen clear the table. Afterwards, Tony went to the stable to set up what would hopefully be his new home. It wasn’t a palace, and he didn’t have a staff to wait on him, but Tony grew up at Jarvis’ knee. Jarvis taught him to be self-sufficient. It was Jarvis made sure that the Huntsman taught Tony to hunt and dress his kill. Jarvis made sure Tony could make other foods, simple sure, but the bread was filling. In fact, the palace staff helped teach Tony other lessons, such as which berries to pick to eat, how to start a fire, where best to look for potable water. 

Tony learning all of these skills from the staff made it all the more fascinating that he learned blacksmithing from his father. Before Maria, the queen was killed, they were all a happy family and Tony’s father learned how to smith from his father. Before the Starks were kings, they were blacksmiths. Tony’s toolset of tongs and hammer, were passed down to him. They were gifts from Wakanda from long ago; the reasoning lost to time. They were a mixture of obsidian and vibranium. 

After Tony’s mother died, Howard stopped teaching him. Instead, in his free time, Tony spent time at the smithy and learned from there. Hopefully, he still remembered enough to impress Yinsen and earn the position. 

Over the next few weeks, Tony made so many horseshoes! He couldn’t remember his own blacksmith making so many, but that was probably because he forgot or the smith never mentioned it. And many of the commissions were repairs. He buffed dents out of armor; he sharpened swords, fixed chips. Tony quietly did the work, earning new blisters and burns. Hammer worked as well, and while Tony tried not to compare intentionally, he noticed that Hammer’s work was of a lesser quality than his own. 

Tony noticed Hammer looking at him as if trying to puzzle through something. Tony didn’t know if it was the same sort of puzzle Tony was working through in relation to Hammer, but it left him feeling uncomfortable and twitchy. 

Tony also slipped away into the forest and met with Bruce. One of the things he realized was that the more he and Bruce spoke, the less the ogre spoke in rhyme. Tony learned that Bruce was under a self-imposed curse. He wasn’t really an ogre, but as punishment for something he wouldn’t share, he was to spend his life as an ogre-like creature until someone could love him for who he was inside. And once he learned to control his temper. It seemed the two went hand in hand. Tony always shared his pastries with Bruce. 

On that first day, Yinsen did give them the specifications for the sword but left most of the details up to Tony and Justin. Tony was glad of that. He worked on the sword in the small amount of spare time. Also on the first day, Knight-Captain Rhodes came by to drop off some weapons. He and Tony struck up a conversation. 

“Are you settling in well here.”

Tony was so focused on his horseshoe that he dropped it in the water when he heard the voice. Stifling a curse, he retrieved the horseshoe and set it aside, then looked up to see Knight Captain Rhodes leaning against a beam. 

“Knight Captain. Yes, I’m settling in. Thank you. This is a wonderful town.”

The other man smiled, “I’ve heard you’ve charmed the baker. Virginia says you call her Pepper and you can manage to sweet talk extra pastries from her. Though you always leave her extra money or fix something around the shop.”

Tony smiled sheepishly as he wiped himself down. Blacksmithing was sweaty, dirty work. 

“She makes the best fruit tarts. I’m glad blueberry is in season, those are my favorite.”

The other man smiled and pushed himself off the post. 

“How goes the smithing?” 

Tony snorted, “Your men need to learn how to take better care of their weapons. They need to clean their swords so they don’t rust and they need to learn more finesse with them. Honestly, sharpening and oiling them is important! I know the kingdom hasn’t been at a full-scale war in two generations, but there are still bandits and skirmishes, especially from Hydra Kingdom. A soldier is only as good as their sword! If their sword breaks or fails, they’ll have to resort to throwing the hilt and hope for the best!”

Throughout Tony’s rant, the Knight Captain was holding in a laugh until the end, where he let it out. Tony scowled a bit before joining in. The Knight Captain’s visits were frequent enough that the two men became friends. Knight-Captain Rhodes became Rhodey. They had meals together when time and duties permitted, and both frequented Pepper’s bakery. Tony found he was happy here, the only dark spot being the uncertainty of him getting the position. 

One day, while he was working on the ceremonial sword, Yinsen came out. 

“You’re technique for sword making is different than one I’ve seen before. You’ve also modified the forge so that it can be handled by a single person rather than two.”

Tony paused in his hammering and glanced at Yinsen from the corner of his eye. “Family method. It was passed down.”

Yinsen nodded, “You seem to have much on your mind, and you are not the usual sort one would consider as a blacksmith.”

At this, Tony smiled in genuine amusement, “You are really not one who should make such accusations. You are one of the smartest men I know, and in other ways, you do not fit the mold of a blacksmith.”

Yinsen nodded his head in acknowledgment of the statement held out his hand for Tony’s sword. He looked at the blade with a critical eye, but said nothing about its curve or the small designs on it. 

“Even the swords you make are different, though familiar. In fact, I remember seeing this metal folding technique in my youth when visiting the Stark Kingdom.” 

Tony looked around to make sure no one else was around. Luckily no one was, Hammer was in town doing whatever he was doing, and the rest of the townsfolk were going about their day too. He swallowed and looked back to Yinsen.

“Not outside.”

When the two men were inside Yinsen’s home, with drinks for fortification, Tony began his story. He told Yinsen of the marriage arrangement and of why he felt it was a bad idea. And how, after he’d left, Tony had come to the realization that he wanted to strike out on his own, get out from his father’s thumb and be his own person without the Stark crown weighing him down. The forced engagement was just the impetus he needed to finally leave.

“It seems to me you did what you felt was right. But be aware, Anthony Stark, that the past always has a way of catching up with us. You may have wanted to get out from under your father’s thumb, but you will likely not be free of the Stark Kingdom shadow.”

The day of the ceremony finally came and Tony had finished his sword. It was a great piece, if he could look at it objectively. The blade was long, about the length of Tony’s arm and then half more, though it was meant to be wielded by one hand. The blade was curve upward with flowing script on the edge. It was narrow, about two finger widths. The edge was sharper than most swords because of how he tempered and folded the metal, but also because he included a drop of vibranium in his process. It made the sword lighter than it looked. The crossguard was simple but sturdy, and the grip was wood wrapped in treated leather. The pummel was round and smooth. Tony also made a scabbard to match and what’s more, Tony designed a shield. Tony made the sword to be a mixture of practical and substance. It was ceremonial but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be used in a fight. 

Without meeting the man it was meant for, Tony took inspiration from the town, from the people, and the castle. He took his inspiration from Rhodey and from Pepper, who were both a mixture of strength and compassion. They were practical and kind, but both would zealously defend their home and friends. The sword wielder would hopefully be like that. 

Rhodey comes to the smithy to see the swords. Yinsen, Hammer, and Tony are all in the yard, waiting. Justin shows his sword first, waxing poetic about how large it is and how heavy and sharp it is. Tony sees it and it is a good sword, but not a great one. It’s cumbersome unless the swordsman is a giant, they would need two hands to use it, and from Justin’s demonstrations, the weight was off. It would tip someone over the first time they swung it. Tony saw from Rhodey’s face that he wasn’t impressed with the sword either. 

However, his eyes lit up when he saw Tony’s sword. He took it out of the scabbard and saw the light reflect off the blade. He looked at the shield that matched, the round shield with the Shield Kingdom crest on it, and smiled. 

“Steve will love these.” Tony grinned until Justin snorted and pushed him out of the way so he could see.

“This is pathetic. They’re both small and flimsy looking. The Knight-Commander will be the laughing stock of the army.”

“Hammer, this is my choice. This is the sword that will be used in the ceremony.” Rhodey traded a look with Tony. 

“No, this is bias. First I have to compete for the opportunity to work at this smithy, when i was here first. And now, you’re choosing Tony’s sword because you’re his friend even though mine is clearly the superior sword. I will not stand for this! I want another opinion. Get the Knight-Commander here to chose for himself. And when he chooses my sword, I want Tony to leave the kingdom.”

Yinsen and Rhodey both looked upset and ready to argue, but Tony stepped forward and faced Hammer. 

“Alright. But if I win, then you have to leave the kingdom. Afterall, you seem interested in fairness.”

Rhodey set down the shield and sword he was holding and gave Tony a look. He seemed concerned but not too worried. He did know Steve and the type of man he was, but there was still a lot riding on this decision.

“I’ll be back with Knight-Captain Rogers.”

While waiting, Pepper came over carrying a basket of breads and sweets. “Here, blueberry tart.” She handed one to Tony, whose eyes lit up because they were his favorite! “So, how goes this competition?”

Pepper did not like Hammer. He tried hitting on her but she always told him no. Then he took to insulting her baked goods. Which, anyone who knew Pepper and tried her breads and went to her bakery knew was just a flat out lie because they were heavenly morsels of terrific decadence that the kingdom needed to survive. 

“Hammer demanded the Knight-Commander select be the one who chooses the sword. The loser has to leave the kingdom.”

“Oh Tony. I wonder where Hammer will go, because I can’t really see any kingdom taking him in.”

Tony slanted an amused look at Pepper. “Are you so sure I’ll win? Maybe the Knight-Commander select will like Hammer’s style.” 

Pepper snorted, “No. I’ve seen your work. What’s more, the rest of the town has seen it too. We can all tell when you work on projects and repairs and when Hammer does. Trust me, yours is the superior craftsmanship. Please spare me your false modesty. You know Steve will choose yours sword as well.”

Tony smiled and took another blueberry tart, running away from Pepper’s playful swat to his arm.

The sound of horses caught everyone’s attention. Tony saw Rhodey riding back towards the smithy, as well as another man Tony had not seen before. He’d heard about Knight-Captain, soon to be Knight-Commander Rogers, but had not met him yet. Both were busy with their duties. But from all he’d heard, Steven Rogers was a man who knew his duty but didn’t bow to it. He followed the spirit of the rules rather than the letter. He was stern but very fair, would talk before he fought, but when he did fight he didn’t hold back. Many villagers say that he is the main reason Hydra Kingdom hasn’t tried more than the occasional attempts at cross border banditry. What everyone failed to mention within Tony’s hearing was also how attractive the other man was. 

Steve rode in on his horse, and it was actually a white horse; he sat tall and regal. His blond hair was longish, and he had a full beard. The man had wide shoulders that tapered to a narrow waist, and arms the definitely looked like they could wield a sword as heavy and ungainly as Hammer’s. He looked like he’d be taller than Tony; in fact, he looked like he could completely envelope Tony. Which was impressive because Tony was not a small man himself. 

“Tony.” Rhodey got off his horse and tied off the rains to the post. He walked back to the yard where everyone was gathered. “Yinsen, Hammer. Miss Potts. I’ve already explained to Knight-Captain Rogers about the situation and that he needs to choose which sword. He will not know which one was made by whom until after he makes his choice.”

The Knight-Captain dismounted from his horse, and Tony swallowed. He was taller than Tony, half a foot maybe. And his walk was a mixture between a swagger and a strut. Like he needed to get somewhere with no interruptions but he was going to get to his destination in style. The man’s uniform fit him well, accentuating his strength but still offering up protection. Although, Tony wondered why he wasn’t wearing his more ceremonial garb, like Rhodey, if he was to be promoted today. 

Everyone stood back to watch as Knight-Captain Rogers removed his own sword and picked up Tony’s, as well as the shield. They watched him move through some warm up drills, parrying off imaginary foes. They watched as he blocked with the shield. Both seemed more of an extension of him than a real weapon. Tony was sure he felt it when Knight-Captain Rogers ran his hand along the scabbard, and tested the sharpness of the blade. 

Without a word, Knight-Captain Rogers set down Tony’s sword and picked up Hammer’s. He went through the warm-ups, and no one would have been able to tell the weapon was heavy and not balanced properly. That man was able to take any weapon and gracefully use it. 

“Bring both swords to the castle.” With a nod in everyone’s direction, the Knight-Captain got on his horse and rode away. 

“Soooo, I’m confused.” Tony shot Rhodey a look, raised eyebrow, pursed lips, everything. Even Pepper looked confused and she was apparently friends with the Knight-Captain. Called him Steve and everything. 

“I don’t know, Tones. But, I think you should all come to the reception after the ceremony. Then you’ll find out which sword he chose. And there will be food.”

The reception wasn’t going to start for another few hours, so Tony left to spend time in the forest with Bruce. 

“He didn’t even chose a sword. He just took them both. And Hammer and I have this bet where the loser has to leave the kingdom. Bruce, I don’t want to leave the kingdom. I have friends here. I didn’t have them before. I like it here.”

“Hmm. Tony worries too much. Have confidence in your work. You show me some. You have skill, but also passion, and both are good things. It shows in your creations. And you also tell me about how you modified the forge. All will be well, Tony.”

Tony tore off a piece of the ham sandwich he was eating and gave some to Bruce, speaking through his own mouthful, “Thanks, big guy.” 

Trumpets sounded in the distance, at the castle. He shared a look with Bruce before he stood up and wiped his hands on his trousers. He checked to make sure he didn’t have mud or leaves on him. 

“There is extra food in the basket, as well as those chocolate stuffed flaky pastries you love. If you see me headed this way later with all my stuff, you mind sharing your forest with me?”

Bruce sneered and bumped a massive shoulder into Tony, almost knocking him over, “Stop accepting defeat before fight even begin.”

“Right, thanks. I got this. I’m Anthony Stark, even if no one knows it.”

The castle courtyard was crowded, testament to the Knight-Captain’s popularity. The promotion ceremony itself was meant only for those in the guard, but the reception was for everyone. Everyone was happy and smiling, talking and there was even a cordoned off area for dancing. Tony hadn’t spotted Yinsen or Hammer, not even Rhodey or Pepper. There were a lot of people. So, he headed for the food, specifically the tarts.

Tony had a full plate in one hand and a half a tart in the other, and half a tart in his mouth. 

“I hear you are the man to thank for the sword and shield.”

The words were said directly in his ear, the voice gravelly, deep, and amused. Tony whipped around and had to look up to face the newly appointed Knight-Commander Steve Rogers. He hurriedly swallowed the tart in his mouth. 

“Knight-Commander Rogers.” 

“Please, call me Steve. The craftsmanship of the sword and shield are exquisite. It is unlike anything I’ve seen before.”

Tony stood there, feeling awkward holding a plate of tarts but still wanted to talk to Steve. “I- it’s a family thing. It’s the way my father did it, and it’s worked well enough. I’ve changed some things and improved where I felt it was needed, but, Yinsen was great to work with too. And his forge is great, and so is the kingdom. Congratulations on the promotion as well.”

There was an amused smirk hovering over Steve’s lips, something that was half fondness half tolerance. 

“TONY!” The loud bellow from Justin Hammer caused Tony to drop his plate of tarts. 

“You cheater! I don’t know how you did it, but your pathetic sword and shield should never have been chosen! And if you think I’m going to leave this kingdom and this position, then you have are dumber than I thought.”

And now everyone who was at the reception was staring at Tony. He really didn’t want that kind of attention. 

“Look, Justin, there’s no reason to be a sore loser. There was no way I could have predicted I’d be the winner in this competition. So, just bow out gracefully and don’t make a scene. I won’t even make you leave the kingdom. You can stay and just find another job. I’m sure cleaning the privies may be more your niche.”

There were mutterings and some laughter which only served to anger Hammer more. The other man pulled a dagger out and charged at Tony. Only before he could do anything more than take a few steps, Steve had the shield Tony made out and stepped in front of Tony. It allowed Steve to block the knife, Rhodey to manhandle Hammer to the ground and de-arm him, and Tony was able to hide his own dagger back in the sheath strapped to his arm.

Yinsen came up and looked at the scene, “Justin, in light of your recent behavior, and because Knight-Commander Rogers chose Tony’s weapons, I am afraid I have no place for you at my smith.”

“As per the agreement you made with Tony, that means you have to leave the kingdom. You have until nightfall to leave or else I’ll escort you out myself, and I won’t be nice about it.” Rhodey dragged Hammer up as he was talking and started marching him toward the smithy. 

“I have a feeling things will be far from dull with you here.”

Tony turned back to face Steve and saw him smiling. It turned him from attractive to overwhelmingly handsome, and Tony felt his heart speed up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still feeling out my writing and learning. I know I have issues with pacing and mixing dialogue and expose. So this is a learning experience for me. I'm also still finding the character's voices, since this is AU. I'm hoping I'm keeping to the heart of the characters while I work through this. I hope you enjoy.


	3. A Picnic and An Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony get closer.

Tony continued to work at the smithy, taking on more and more work. It was nice not being relegated to make horseshoes anymore. Instead, Yinsen said he would do that. It was easier work compared to full smithing, and it was more fitting for Yinsen to take the lighter work as he was older. For all he mentioned how old he was though, Yinsen was still surprisingly spry and strong, though he did seem to be hunched over and his joints creaked.  Besides, Yinson got to enjoy having more free time. Tony repaired weapons, made new ones, repaired armors and experimented. The best part was, Rhodey and Pepper would visit whenever they could. It wasn’t as often as Tony would have liked, but it was better because, for the first time, Tony had friends. He even made friends with Happy, the butcher. Tony first met him at Pepper’s bakery, and it was amusing watching the butcher attempt to impress the baker. The other best part of his days though, was when Steve was able to come down and visit him. He would often sit in the forge area and watch Tony work. And they would talk about everything and nothing. Their topics ranged from the best fruits and pastries to the best way to clean armor, to the best season.

“How long have you been a blacksmith?”

Tony paused his hammering. For an army that didn’t need actually to fight, their armor was very dented. He took a drink of water while he decided how to answer Steve’s question.

“I learned how to smith from my father. I picked up a pair of tongs and a hammer probably long before I should have. I could barely hold them up they were so heavy, but I wanted to be just like my father, so I did it anyway. I dropped the hammer on my foot and the tongs into the fire. But my father just laughed and told me to keep trying; I’d grow strong enough to use them one day.”

“That must have been nice. Why didn’t you take over smithing from your father? Why travel to a new kingdom?” Steve stood up as he asked his question and walked over to Tony. He took the cup Tony had just finished drinking from and took a sip himself.

“My father and I don’t see eye to eye on many things anymore. I didn’t like how he was trying to dictate my life and not giving me a choice. He changed after my mother died, and we grew distant. He grew to be a cold, hard, and unforgiving man. I didn’t feel I could stay there. I left because I needed to do something for me.”

One day, Steve broke routine and suggested they leave the smith.

“Can you take a break? We can go for a walk.”

“I’d really like to get this armor finished. You and your army train hard, and I’m trying to make it so your armor is studier and stronger.”

Steve reached out and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, bending down a bit to look Tony directly in the eyes. “I’d really like it if you went for a walk with me. I’d like to spend more time with you, Tony.”

Before Tony could even say yes, or mention that Steve spent plenty of time with Tony at the smithy, Steve added pointedly, “Away from your forge. You work hard, Tony. Come take a break with me. We’ll grab some food from Pepper’s bakery, have a picnic, and maybe go for a swim.”

Steve’s smile was so hopeful that Tony found himself removing his apron and starting to put out the fires in the forge before he even realized he was doing it.

Tony was familiar with the woods since he still came out to visit Bruce, though it had been a while. Bruce sometimes disappeared and Tony had no idea what he did. Steve led them to a small patch between the trees, leaves carpeting the ground.

Steve smiled at Tony as they set out the food on a blanket. This seemed far more intimate than a picnic between friends. He’d certainly never done anything like this when Tony and Bruce ate together. But it was nice.

“This is nice.” Tony smiled at Steve’s word echoing his own thoughts.

“It is, I’m glad you suggested it, Steve.”

As always, the other man smiled when Tony called him by name rather than by title. Tony sometimes did call him Knight-Commander just to see Steve mock glare, but he liked Steve’s smile better. Tony had always noticed Steve was attractive, but he was also genuinely funny, kind, intelligent, and caring.

Tony was taking a drink of the wine when Steve asked about the locket he wore. Tony hadn’t even noticed it had slipped free from his shirt.

“It was my mother’s. It’s the only thing I have left of her. I only barely remember her, I was young when she was killed.”

Tony felt Steve grab his hand, “I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to bring up a painful memory.”

Tony smiled and responded, “No, it’s bittersweet and what memories I have of her should be shared.”

They are in silence for a bit, enjoying the food and each other’s company. Tony occasionally snuck looks at Steve from under his lashes, but everytime he did, he found Steve was looking back at him. It was sweet. It was as Tony was reaching for some fruit when he noticed just how quiet it was in the forest. Not even any animals were making noises. It was too quiet.

“Steve--?”

“Yeah, I notice it too. Stay close to me, Tony.”

Steve stood and drew his sword and picked up his shield, the one’s Tony made for him. Tony stood as well, pulling his daggers from their sheaths. From out of the trees, a group of men appeared. One had a black mask which looked like a skull, and bones were painted in an X on his chest, the other nine, by Tony’s count, wore black leather.

“Look at what we have here, the Prince and his toy. I bring you back to Hydra, and I’ll be praised by the Skull himself.”

“You’re the Prince?!” Tony demanded, looking at Steve before quickly shifting back to the Hydra soldiers.

“Not the best time, Tony. First we stop the bad guys, then we’ll talk.”

“Right.”

Tony had to give it to this group, they didn’t attack in waves, they all came at Tony and Steve at once. The bulk went after Steve, so Tony only had four he had to fend off. Luckily, he’d learned to fight at home, and Rhodey and Happy also would spar with him. Tony only wished he’d brought a sword rather than just his daggers, even if he was very lethal with them.

While Steve had six to keep his attention, Tony had the other four. Even divided as they were, it was still ten against two, and Tony didn’t see an easy way out. Tony felt a sting on his right thigh when he heard a loud roar. The ground thudded and the trees shooks, and Tony turned to see Bruce running into the clearing. Bruce’s appearance caused a lull in the fighting, which Tony used to grab Steve’s arm and pull him away.

“It’s just Bruce, and he’s helping us. Don’t attack him!!”

They both watched as Bruce threw the men, or smashed them, and all around wreaked havoc on the attackers.

“I didn’t know you could fight.” Tony cringed but otherwise ignored the sound of a body slamming against a tree. It covered the fact that the cringe was for him knowing how to fight. Only nobility or members of the army really could fight, not even a blacksmith should know how.

“I’ve traveled a lot, and Rhodey has been helping me. It’s easier for me to know if my weapons work and are good enough if I see them in action. What better way than fighting with them.”

Steve gave him a look that was unimpressed and half disbelief, but let it go. The look didn’t last long before both returned their attention to the fight.

“Uhhh, should we step in?”

Tony took a second to consider. “Do you want prisoners or corpses?”

Steve turned to Tony and wrapped a hand around his neck, then drew him close enough to plant a hard, quick kiss on Tony.

“Bruce, please leave one alive so we can question him. Otherwise, Tony and I appreciate your help.”

Tony buried his face in Steve’s neck and laughed, equal parts relief, giddiness, and amusement.

“Yeah, thank you, Bruce. I’ll bring extra pastries for you next time I visit.”

Bruce grunted and dropped off what happened to be the Hydra group leader at Tony and Steve’s feet. Steve looked at the unconscious body then back at Bruce. If he seemed put off by the ogre-like visage of the other man, he didn’t show it.

“You could come into the city with us.”

Bruce laughed and it sounded like someone rubbing a rock on a piece of slate, and the smile Bruce leveled at Steve looked like it could have broken glass.

“Best if I stay here, in forest. I patrol for more soldiers.”

“Thank you. I’ll send some men out at nightfall to take over, and so you can rest. I'll order them not to attack you either.”

Bruce nodded and sniffed, then gave a wink and what Tony assumed was supposed to be a friendly thump on his back, but it shoved Tony further into Steve. Even Steve wobbled and had to catch himself as his hold on Tony tightened.

“Yeah, see ya, buddy.”

Back at the castle, Steve handed the prisoner off to the guards, with instructions to put him in a cell for interrogation by the guard. Afterwards, he walked Tony back to the smithy. When they got to the door, he wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, bringing them flush against each other.

“Are you upset about me being the Prince? Or the Regent since I haven’t officially taken the title yet. I honestly thought you knew.”

Tony curled a hand in Steve’s shirt, liking the feel of the loose tunic material. It was warm from Steve’s body. “No. It’s not like you hid it and if I stopped to think about it, then it was obvious. So my surprise is all on me.”

Steve was smiling, causing his eyes to crinkle. So Tony reached up to kiss him. It was short and chaste and sweet, but still full of passion and promise.

 

 

“So, you and Steve?”

Tony paused in his chewing to look at Rhodey. He didn’t seem upset, just like he was making an observation he didn’t seem particularly surprised about. The two of them were walking back from visiting Bruce and delivering the promised pastries. The fact Rhodey was nice and respectful towards Bruce endeared him to Tony even more. Maybe others would be too, and Bruce could come into the city.

Rhodey smiled at Tony, “I’ve seen the two of you together. No one was surprised at where you were headed except for maybe you. He’s been making eyes at you since his promotion ceremony.”

“It’s not going to cause problems for him, is it? What with him being the Prince and the Knight-Commander and me being...a foreign blacksmith?”

“Nah. He’s happy and that’s all anyone really cares about. And you make him happy. He takes time off instead of just training. He lives for something other than the army or news of the searches for the prince. Besides, the people here like you. You are a good blacksmith, are always willing to help others out, and have just enough mystery to keep people intrigued about you.”

Rhodey bumped his shoulder into Tony’s when he finished talking. Tony laughed silently and bumped back. They were walking back to Pepper’s bakery to meet up with her and Happy. The two of them were finally together. Tony had enjoyed watching the dancing between the two, and hiding the presents they each got each other while courting. He knew Rhodey enjoyed the byplay sa well.

“I’m happy, even if I didn’t realize I was hanging out with the prince.”

Rhodey swung his arm around Tony’s shoulders, using his height to his advantage to bring Tony closer. It made walking more difficult, but Tony let it happen. “I can’t believe you didn’t realize! I mean, it isn’t really a big deal here, because to us, he’s just Steve, the Knight-Commander. He helped lead us against Hydra; he fights, trains, eats, and lives with us. But still, it wasn’t ever a secret, so I never really thought to talk about it with you.”

“How about we change the subject and talk about Happy and Pepper.”

Rhodey laughed and practically dragged Tony along. “Sure, we can do that. Or, we can talk about them, and you and Steve. Do you have your costumes and masks picked out for the carnival? A lot of people find it romantic and get engaged or find an empty room or convenient bush and spend some quality time together. Did you have carnivals where you come from?”

One of the things Tony loved about Rhodey is that after the initial questions about Tony’s past, he let the entire subject drop when he saw how uncomfortable it made Tony. He just wrapped a large hand around the nape of Tony’s neck and said he’d always be willing to listen when Tony was ready.

“We did when I was a child. I remember them being whimsical with automatons and mechanical animals who performed tricks. There were so many colors and masks and costumes. But then the queen died, and things stopped being whimsical, and there stopped being a reason to celebrate, I guess.”

“Well, that just means at this carnival, we’ll have to make sure you have a great time, and that Steve doesn’t keep you all to himself the entire time.”

At that, Tony pushed Rhodey’s arm off of him, rolling his eyes as he did it. “Whatever. Let’s just get to Pepper’s bakery. After that, I have a lot of work to do at the forge. I wonder if Yinsen will let me hire an apprentice to help?” Tony made a mental note to ask.

Tony also made a mental note to start making his masks and figuring out his costumes for the carnival.


	4. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to the three nights of the festival, while he contemplates telling Steve the truth of who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the rating change. This is like, 6000 words of porn with some plot piled in.

The weeks and days leading up to the carnival were hectic. Everyone was preparing food, and everyone was helping to put up the decorations and streamers. There was a kissing booth, a pie eating competition table. There was an archery contest area, and a ring for a tourney. There were booths where people could sell goods and food. There were painting booths, and the closer it got to the dates of the carnival, the more excited Tony was. 

He was able to hire an apprentice since business has increased after Tony joined the forge. It was a young boy named Peter whose Aunt said needed something to do to keep out of trouble. The kid was not likely to become a blacksmith as a trade, but the help was nice for Tony, and Peter earned some extra money for himself to spend. Tony helped in constructing some of the booths and stands, and Peter helped Tony. 

It was when most of the work was finished and Tony was taking a break that he felt a hand land on his hip and another wrap around his waist from behind. 

“Can I interest you in a taking a small break with me? Maybe have some food?”

Tony smiled and leaned back into Steve, letting the other man take most of his weight. He reached down and threaded his fingers through the ones wrapped around his waist and shivered as Steve nibbled on Tony’s ear and along his neck. “I could go for some food.” 

Steve led Tony away, still holding his hand. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together since everyone was busy with the carnival preparations. They were only able to sneak in a few short meetings. However, Tony found out Steve loved to kiss. He loved the long, wet, deep kisses. Steve practically launched a siege on Tony’s lips and tongue. Steve’s hands were never idyl either. They caressed along Tony’s back, or settled on his hips. He’d cup Tony’s face or card his hands through Tony’s hair. It all worked together to cause Tony to melt into every single kiss. 

“Are you going to let me know what your costumes are for the festival so I’ll know how to find you?” 

Tony pulled back from Steve and gave him an incredulously amused look. “No, that’d defeat the purpose of the mask. You’ll just have to figure it out for yourself.”

Steve’s pout was belied by the amused glint in his eyes. When Steve responded, it was a challenge and promise in one. “Don’t think for one minute I wouldn’t recognize you, mask or not.” 

The first night of the carnival arrived and Tony was excited. The theme for the first night was the sun. Tony chose to go as a knight, so wore the armor he’d created and taken with him from home. It was unlike the armor others wore. It was smaller and less bulky, and it was able to move more easily. It fit closer to Tony’s own form, but still offered more protection than regular armor. 

The color scheme was different too. The armor was done in reds and golds, and Tony thought he looked as if he walked straight out of the sun itself. His half mask covered the top part of his face and was red and gold with beams across the top portion. And he had on a cape that had beams rising from the bottom and up across the back. The cape was necessary because the Stark crest was etched along the back piece of the armor, and it was something he felt needed to be hidden, but he couldn’t help himself and put it there as discreetly as possible. 

Tony started looking for Pepper and Happy; they all agreed to not tell anyone what their costumes would look like. The friends wanted to guess and try to find one another. Tony was looking forward to the search, then the scavenger hunt later. He’d loved watching the festivals in the Stark Kingdom when he was a child, but he was not allowed to participate because he was too small. Then his mother died and his father changed, and distance was all he had. The carnivals were usually pretty subdued and somber anyway. 

Tony walked along the edge of the square where everyone was dancing, half paying attention to his surroundings so he wouldn’t run into anyone, and half searching for Pepper and Happy. He walked though some of the merchant stalls and saw the colors and trinkets and fabrics. He neared a decorative tent and tall plant, headed to the food area when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a firm body. 

“Found you.” Tony instantly melted into Steve as soon as he heard the husky voice caress his ear. Tony turned in the circles of Steve’s arm and was greeted with a lingering kiss. Tony barely noticed Steve’s lack of mask, only that there was nothing bumping against his own. 

“Come dance. I’ll be horrible, but I want you in my arms.”

Tony nuzzled behind Steve’s ear and pitched his voice lower, “Dancing isn’t the only way to have that.” Steve’s arms tightened around Tony in response.

“First, I want everyone to see us and watch and wonder and be jealous of me because I get to be pressed up against you.” 

Tony laughed and was the one to lead Steve to the dance square. Tony’s focus was on Steve’s smiling face, sparkling eyes, and tousled hair. He only felt the brands left behind by Steve’s hands on his waist and back, the brush of thigh against thigh. Being so close, feeling Steve against him, feeling his arousal, was pushing Tony’s own arousal up. 

“You look amazing. Your costume looks as if it’s really on fire, especially in the reflected torches.”

Tony knew his cheeks flushed, he could feel the heat, but hoped his mask hid most of it. From Steve’s delighted smile, that was unlikely. One of Steve’s hands slid up Tony’s back and down his waist, until he curved it around his hip to settle on Tony’s behind. Using his grip, Steve brought their bodies closer and squeezed, causing a moan to sound from the back of Tony’s throat. 

Tony cleared his throat, “We need to stop unless you intend to give everyone a show.” Tony glanced down to indicate their prominent and visible states of arousal. He watched Steve’s blue eyes darken and his pupils dilate; his tongue dart out to wet his lips.

“Yes, we’ll go somewhere else. I want to get my hands on you. More than the kisses we’ve been sharing.”  

Heat pooling in his belly, Tony failed to stifle a whine, grabbed Steve’s hand, and started leading them somewhere. All Tony cared about was that it was secluded and they wouldn’t be interrupted. As soon as they stopped, hidden by some decorations and plants, Tony found himself crowded into a corner with Steve’s mouth on his. Steve wasted no time with being polite, opening Tony’s lips with his own and thrusting his tongue inside all while trailing his hand down to Tony’s trousers and cupping his arousal.

Breaking the kiss, Steve gasped, “Please say you want this, that this is okay, Tony.” 

He tipped his head back to grant Steve access to his neck, groaning deeply at the sharp sucking feeling on his skin and the small stings from Steve’s teeth. “Yes, I want.” Tony started rotating his hips, rubbing into Steve’s hand, letting out a frustrated whine when Steve took his hand away. It wasn’t for long though before Steve’s lips were back on Tony’s, and his hand was tunneling inside the front of Tony’s trousers. 

Tony’s hips bucked when a sword calloused hand wrapped around his dick, even when there was hardly any room to maneuver. Not wanting to be out done, Tony did some manual exploring of his own. He undid Steve’s belt and placket buttons and removed Steve’s cock so he could stoke it, then opened his own trousers so Steve could get a better grip. 

Steve broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Tony’s, both looking down at the sight of their hands wrapped around each other. They were both of a similar length, but Steve was thicker, and his dick was redder and leaked more. Tony used that to ease the slide of his hand as he pumped Steve. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and removed from his dick, walking closer and wrapping his bigger hand around them both. Tony hissed a breath at the feel of Steve’s cock against his, hot and hard and smooth. He tried to muffle the sounds as Steve jacked them both. He grabbed onto Steve’s jacket, hips twitching. He blinked up and saw Steve staring at him, blue eyes almost glowing, and they captured Tony’s own chocolate gaze. They were both panting, mouths barely touching, tongues occasionally coming out and licking at each other. Tony had a tight grip on Steve’s shoulders he was sure he’d be leaving bruises, and he knew there would be marks from Steve’s fingers on his hip. 

Steve swallowed and flicked his thumb over the slit on Tony’s cockhead, then he started talking. 

“Come for me so I can feel it on my cock. One day, we I have you spread out on a bed, I want to watch you come for me, and I’m going to use your release as lube so I can get inside you. There’d be light all around you so I wouldn’t miss anything, and I can watch as you fall apart on my fingers, then my dick. And once I’d come in you, and you’d come again, I’d leave my cock in you until I could get hard again, then ride my own come inside you.”

Steve’s hand sped up and Tony could picture what he said. He felt his hole clench and release and he felt empty. The only thing he can respond with is Steve’s name, a mantra keeping him grounded. 

Soon, as Steve was telling Tony everything he wanted to do to him, and how he wished for more privacy so he could hear every sound Tony made, he felt the tingle at the base of his spine and his balls pull up, so close to orgasm. He must have made a sound or Steve felt the new tension because he told Tony, ordered almost, “Come for me, Tony. Let me feel it.”

Tony’s release made the slide of Steve’s hand easier, slicker. Tony hissed as Steve worked him through his orgasm, then he became too sensitive with it. Steve let go of Tony’s softening cock and focused on his own, his breath coming harsher, his hand speeding up. He buried his face in Tony’s neck, damp breath heating the skin as Steve let loose a long groan in addition to his release. Tony felt it on his cock, hot and sticky. 

They both leaned against each other, catching their breaths, sharing lazy kisses. Then, Steve caught Tony’s eyes with his own and brought his hand to his mouth, licking every last drop of their combined release from his hand. Tony’s cock twitched and he reached down to grab himself, but Steve stopped him. Instead, he took a handkerchief from his packet and cleaned up both Tony and himself. Then he tucked them both back in and set them both to rights. 

“We should get back for the scavenger hunt. I can’t participate, but I will be rooting for you.”

Steve and Tony left their spot and found the carnival still in full swing. People laughing and dancing, eating and enjoying the night. With a kiss to the back of Tony’s hand, Steve left with a wink. 

 

Tony found Pepper and Happy, and even Rhodey near the food area. Tony knew it was Pepper from her hair, and Rhodey from his hands, and Happy from his size next to Pepper. Smiling, he went up to the group and threw his arm around Rhodey and Happy. 

“Are you guys ready for the scavenger hunt?”

Rhodey gave Tony a look, like he knew what he’d been up to, but smiled and exclaimed his excitement for the game. Since the theme for the day was suns, they had to find sun related things, like sunflowers, and little sun trinkets hidden in the castle courtyard. Pepper found the most sun items, and the prize was a brand new cloak, fur trimmed with the Shield Crest on the back. It was something royalty wore and would keep her warm in the cold months. And she looked stunning in it. 

 

The second night’s theme was the moon. Tony kept this costume simple, making it a mixture of white and silver fabric and reflective thin metal. He wanted the the metal to reflect the light from the torches since the moon reflected the light from the sun. It was similar in style to the sun costume, but made from different material. The reflective metal was so thin and light, it was almost fabric itself, something Tony had been experimenting with for the palace guard and the army here. He was trying to get the metal light enough that they had more maneuverability but still offered the most protection. It also made a very beautiful costume. His mask covered the top part of his face, with a crescent coming down to his chin on one side. The mask had silver sequins along the brow bone and little crescents along the side. This time, the Stark crest was inside the top. 

 

This time, Tony wasn’t surprised when Steve found him, even as he wondered how the prince knew so quickly. This time, the dance was a group one, and faster, so they couldn’t dance up against each other like before. Still, Tony was laughing and watching Steve smile so big and bright. He got to feel Steve’s arms around him, even briefly, as he was twirled. 

When the dance was over, Steve held onto Tony’s hand and took over to the refreshments area, getting them both something to drink.

“How do you keep finding me so fast?” 

Instead of answering, Steve just smiled so infuriatingly and Tony growled. 

“Come with me, Tony.” He held his gloved hand out for Tony to take.

At those words, Steve had Tony’s undivided attention. They were full of need and heavy with intention. Tony could feel himself start to harden at the look of promise in Steve’s eyes. Tony placed his own hand into Steve and allowed himself to be led. He didn’t pay attention to their surrounds too much, but he realized Steve led them a small room with a bed and a desk and chair. There was a lamp lit, which illuminated a sword and shield on the wall. It looked like a barracks room. 

Steve led Tony to the middle of the room, then turned to shut and lock the door. As he turned, he shed his cape, letting it pool to the floor. Then, holding Tony’s gaze, he followed suit, dropping to his knees on the floor at Tony’s feet. 

Tony let out a gasp at the sight and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Looking up at Tony, Steve placed his own hands on Tony’s hips and leaned forward, burying his face in Tony’s stomach. 

“I want to taste you tonight, Tony. May I? I want your cock in my mouth, down my throat, and you thrusting so your balls slap my chin. May I have that? Your release coating my tongue and throat? Your hands clutching my head?”

Tony’s knees felt weak, and he groaned at Steve’s words, using a finger to trace his lips as he spoke. He had to use his other hand to press against his erection, and felt Steve’s smile when the Prince noticed. 

“Yes, all of that. I want that Steve, more than anything right now.” 

Steve smiled and sat back on his heels, “Open our pants for me Tony, get your cock out, and give it to me.”

With shaking hands, Tony did just that, then realized part of his view was blocked from his mask. With a frustrated huff, he ripped his mask off and threw it on the desk, then went back to his trousers. He unbuttoned them, and spread the front open, pushing them down until they settled just under the curve of his ass. His cock was hard and heavy, already leaking. Tony reached down and wrapped a hand around it, then looked at Steve. 

The other man was focused on Tony’s dick, eyes dark and hungry. He licked his lips and Tony mirrored the action. Steve moved in closer and opened his mouth a bit, invitingly and looked up at Tony. He squeezed his hands on Tony’s hips, prodding him to move. 

Tony inched forward, the head touching Steve’s lips, leaving a trail of wetness on them. The other man reached out with his tongue, swiping across the leaking slit, then opened his mouth wider. Tony pushed inside, feeling warmth and wet, before Steve closed his lips around Tony’s shaft and hollowed his cheeks. Tony pumped his hips a few times, going deeper with each thrust, until his fist meets Steve’s lips. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulls his away from his dick and placed on his own head, letting Tony know he wanted it there. Then a heated gaze, he wrapped his hand around Tony’s shaft, and then sucked hard. Tony cried out and tightened his grip in Steve’s hair, throwing his head back. 

Steve was messy, licking and sucking, pulling off to slurp from root to tip, then just holding the head in his mouth, before swallowing down the whole length. He used his mouth and his hand, and made his own noises counter to Tony’s, the vibrations traveling along Tony’s cock to his balls. 

“Steve...I can’t. Steve, my knees. I need to sit.” 

Steve pulled off with a loud slurp and pushed Tony towards the bed. He removed Tony’s boots and trousers completely, leaving the blacksmith in his cloak and top. Then he fell on top of Tony, shouldered his way between Tony’s legs, and sucked him down again. His head bobbed up and down, faster then slower. He switched between Tony’s dick and slurping around his balls, popping first one, then the other, then both in his mouth. He spread Tony’s legs wide open, then threw them over his shoulders so they trailed down his back, toes curling. 

Tony felt a finger slide inside Steve’s mouth before he felt the wet digit circle his hole. He tried to shift his hips to move it, get it inside where he wanted, but he didn’t have the leverage splayed open as he was over Steve’s shoulders. He clenched his hole and relaxed it, wanting Steve inside him.

“Steve, don’t tease.”

Steve paused and pulled off of Tony, lips shiny and swollen, face flushed and hair sweaty. “Tony, I promise, the last thing I’m doing is teasing you. Right now, I just want you on edge. You taste so good, I don’t want you to come yet. Let me enjoy you more.”

Tony let out an aroused and frustrated groan and clenched the sheets. Steve’s shoulders shuddered as he laughed, but he slid his finger inside Tony, twisting and pushing. He pumped it a few times before adding a second one. This certainly felt like teasing to Tony. He tried using his thighs to guide Steve back, even used his hands, but the other man wouldn’t budge. He watched his fingers glide into Tony’s asshole, thumb playing with the rim. 

“Steve.” Tony whined, he knew it, he didn’t care. 

Steve flicked his gaze up to Tony’s, then in one swift move, swallowed Tony down and pressed against his prostate with his fingers simultaneously. Tony’s back bowed off the bed, and he gave a loud shout. His come spurted out of him and Steve swallowed it all down, cheeks hollowed, intense and euphoric look on his face. 

Tony collapses back on the bed, out of breath, chest heaving, he’s sure there’s some drool sliding down his face, and sweaty. Steve still gently sucks his dick, causing aftershocks to shoot through Tony, making his legs twitch. Tony is limp and exhausted, sprawled out on the bed. 

Steve finally pulls off and Tony’s legs drop to the bed too. He quickly opens his pants and pulls out his dick. He started stripping it, looking at Tony, arm moving fast. Tony gathers up a last reserve of energy and pulls his legs up, hooking his arms under his knees and spreading them open, exposing his twitching hole. 

“Come on me, Steve. Cover me, I want to feel your come dripping from my balls on my asshole.”

Steve made a sound like a wounded animal and groaned Tony’s name. Then Tony felt Steve’s release hit his ball sac and his hole. The room smelled like sex and come and sweat. Tony felt Steve’s cock head as he rubbed it in his release, the head rubbing against his sac and his hole, barely entering, getting caught on the rim. Tony wished he could just relax enough Steve could slip inside, that he could be wet enough for him. 

Tony slowly released his legs, but Steve grabbed on and pushed it back to Tony’s chest. He bent down and started licking at Tony’s rim, spearing his tongue inside, cleaning up his release. Tony’s dick gave a token attempt of interest, but Tony was too tired to get it up again. 

He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, tracing around his ear and down to his mouth, where Steve took his fingers and sucked them inside. “I want you inside me next time.”

Steve released Tony’s fingers and crawled up to lay next to him, slotting his mouth to Tony’s. 

“Tomorrow, we won’t even spend time at the carnival. I’ll find you and we’ll spend all night in my bed. Then the next morning, I can slide back inside you and we’ll start over again.”

Tony laughed, “As wonderful as that sounds, you have to be present for the closing out of the carnival. And I’d like to spend some time with Pepper and Rhodey. So, how about, after that, we’ll spend the rest of the night and as much of the next day in your bed as possible before responsibilities and duty and life come find us.”

Steve rolled on top of Tony and settled between his legs and claimed his mouth again. Tony could probably kiss Steve for the rest of his life and never get tired of it. He threw himself into their lovemaking and held nothing back. 

 

As Tony got ready for the third day, he contemplated telling Steve the truth of who he was. He felt like he was hiding a huge secret from the other man, a huge part of his past and identity, and he felt guilty for it. 

Today, the theme was the stars, so Tony wore all black with small silver sequins sewn into the fabric in the shape of different constellations. He wore his light, the arc because it looked like a star. On his back, he had a small scabbard that housed the sword he brought from home with him. It was a special sword, made from vibranium gifted to the Stark Kingdom, to Tony for a deed he’d done for them. He decided to forego the mask this time, as he wanted Steve to have absolutely no issues finding him; not that he did to begin with. Tonight, Tony just wanted Steve. 

There was a different energy to the carnival tonight, the last night. It was like there was a culmination of all three nights and it would explode tonight. Something was going to happen, and Tony hoped it was good. 

“Tony! Over here!” Pepper and Happy were waving at Tony, so he made his way over. Pepper’s face was flushed and Happy’s smile was large all his teeth were showing. 

“You guys are excited. What’s happened?”

“Pepper agreed to marry me, and I’m the luckiest, happiest butcher there ever was.”

Tony turned to Pepper and wrapped her in a hug, then did the same to Happy. 

“Congratulations. I’m so happy for you.”

Pepper showed Tony her ring, it was small and gold, and simple, and suited her perfectly. 

“It was Happy’s mother’s ring. I wonder who else will get engaged tonight? It’s pretty traditional that couples announce their engagements on the last night.”

Tony figured that explained the shift in the feelings in the air. There was expectation and excitement and happiness. Tony’s eyes searched for Steve and found him with the guard, staring back at Tony. 

“Come on, tonight there’s a sword fighting competition. Steve always wins, but we all watch to see if there is anyone else who can come close to beating him.”

Happy’s words caught Tony’s attention, and he stared back at Steve again in consideration. 

They found the ring and saw the number of people who were warming up and practicing with their swords. Steve was talking with Rhodey and a few other guards Tony didn’t know yet. He walked up to them, smiling. 

“Where do I sign up for the sword fight?”

Steve had seen Tony fight before, but that was with his knives. Tony was better with the sword. 

“Rhodey, please make sure Tony has a spot in the contest.” Steve took Tony’s hand, bent over it and kissed the back, then let Tony to where the swords were. 

“Chose the one you like the most, Tony.”

Tony smiled and stepped away from Steve. He pulled the sword from the scabbard attached to his back and showed it to Steve. “This one.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he reached out to touch the sword. “May I?”

Tony handed the sword over, and watched as Steve admired it. It was lighter that it looked, and sharper than anything else, but turned just right, could be blunt if needed. The sword wasn’t pure vibranium, Tony was saving the rest of the mineral for something else. He had figured out how to weave the metal into other metals, which strengthened them. That’s what he did with the sword. 

“Tony, this is beautiful. Is this, vibranium?”

Tony stared at Steve, not thinking the other man would recognize it. It was rarely seen outside of Wakanda.

“Yes, there is vibranium woven in with the steel. It makes the sword lighter and sharper.”

“How’d you get vibranium?” Now Steve was looking at Tony more consideringly. 

“I did a favor for the crown of Wakanda, I rescued a royal panther from poachers. They take their cats’ lives seriously.” It had been a little more complicated than that, but that was the gist of what happened. 

“Right. This is amazing. I hope to face you and this sword in the arena. I know you fight with knives, but a sword too? Tony, you are wonderfully surprising.”

Tony smiled and took the sword back. “This is to be a simple elimination show?”

Steve nodded as Rhodey came up with a number card, which he handed to Tony. It was the number twelve. Steve pulled Tony in for a deep, scorching kiss, whispered “Good luck” in his ear, then left to fight his first match.

“You really wanna fight Steve?” But Rhodey was smiling as he asked.

“There’s something to be said for the adrenaline rush you get from a good sword fight.”

Rhodey laughed and slapped Tony on the back, then leaned in, “Steve’s ambidextrous, but he forgets to shield his right side.”

Tony smiled, then lined up to wait for his turn to fight.

 

Tony’s opponents were good, but he still easily defeated them. He can see how they were able to defeat Hydra’s army. They were well trained, but so was Tony. And he’d had the added benefit of having watched the army train, while they’d never seen Tony fight. Rhodey was the only one who gave him any real issues, but Tony’s smaller build and quicker style allowed him to see an opening and take it; disarming Rhodey and winning the match. Soon it was just Tony and Steve. 

“You’re good. Very good. You’re ability goes beyond just what a blacksmith knows of his weapons.”

Tony smiled but didn’t say anything. At the signal, Steve came in hard. He was testing Tony, gauging his responses while trying to overpower him. Tony had to act quickly and use his feet to keep up with the other man. Steve had him on the defensive, which was fine with Tony. Soon though, Tony was getting tired. Steve trained for this and had the stamina to keep going. If Tony wanted to win, he needed to find an opening in Steve’s defenses soon. He could hear Pepper and Happy cheering for him, even through the rest of the crowd’s cheers.

Finally, Steve let his guard drop on his right side, like Rhodey said, and Tony moved in to disarm. Only, it was a feint and Steve parried the move, turned, and disarmed Tony. He brought Tony to his knees with the tip of his sword at Tony’s throat. 

They stayed like that, waiting, until Tony said, “I yield.” 

Steve practically threw his sword aside and dragged Tony up and kissed him, in front of everyone. The crowd roared louder. 

Steve muttered against his lips, “My room, now. I don’t care about the ceremony right now, I need to be inside you.”

Tony pulled away gasping and put his hands on Steve’s chest. 

“Duty first. I’ll wait for you in your rooms and you close out the festival. I’ll even prepare myself so you can come in and slide right inside me.”

Steve groaned and dropped his forehead to Tony’s shoulder, “How am I supposed to do my duty when I’ll be picturing you opening yourself up? I want to watch.”

Tony patted the back of Steve’s head and saw Rhodey coming closer. “Next time, I promise.”

“You’ve won first place again, Prince Regent Steven. You get to present Tony with the runner up prize.”

Steve groaned again at being delayed in his plans with Tony, causing both him and Rhodey to laugh.

“Come on, if we get started and do this, then the sooner you can have my ass.”

“On the list of things I never needed to hear, Tony, this fills the top five slots.”

The closing ceremony was gorgeous, everyone carrying torches and lighting up the sky with them. They sang the Shield Kingdom anthem, and Steve kept Tony close to him the entire time. As soon as everything was over, Tony had his prize, a pair of dueling knives, and Steve practically dragged him to his rooms. 

“I get to prepare you after all. Do you want my fingers or my mouth, Tony?”

Steve was stripping both of them, Tony trying to help, causing them to both get tangled up in each other. Tony laughed into their kisses. 

“Steve, I think I’ll explode if you get your hands on me. Let me prepare myself, and you watch, then you can sink your gorgeous cock into me, and ride me into your mattress. Then, like you told me that first night, ride your own release in me, and stay inside me until you’re hard again.”

“Tony, yes. Get on the bed, I’ll get the oil.”

Tony lay on the bed and spread his legs, one hand cupping his erection, the other playing with his hole. Steve crawled up the foot of the bed and knee walked between Tony’s spread legs, and poured oil down his crack, over his balls, and on his cock. It dropped to the bedding below. Tony wasted no time sinking his fingers inside himself. He went quicker than he should have, but he was impatient to have Steve inside him. Steve watched as Tony scissored his fingers, shifting from two to three, pumping his own cock. Tony’s hips flexed and gyrated and he hit his prostate, couldn’t help it, and cried out. 

Steve was quick to react, pulling Tony’s hand away and plunging his own fingers in. They were thicker than Tony’s, stretching him more. They pumped in and out and Tony’s hips moved with them. 

“Steve, I’m ready. No more, just get inside me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tony this is gonna go quick. I’m probably going to come as soon as my dick is in you and I feel you gripping me. You were tight on my fingers, it’s gonna be so much tighter on my dick.”

Tony grabbed one leg, spreading himself, and with his free hand he pinched his nipples. “Steve, stop waiting and fuck me.”

Steve gripped himself and lined the head up with Tony’s hole, watching as the tip was squeezed as he sank the tip inside. Tony was clutching, like he was trying to suck Steve in and the other man had to clench his teeth to keep from slamming inside. 

“Tony, baby, wait. I don’t wanna hurt you. Let me go at my pace.”

He worked his way in, pushing in and pulling out, going further each time, until his balls were pressed up against Tony’s ass. Tony sighed in contentment and Steve leaned down and kissed him. It was gentle, the eye in the middle of the storm their lovemaking had been up until now. 

Tony reached down and grabbed Steve’s ass, wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, and tiled his hips for a better angle. 

“Fuck me, Steve. Make me come on your cock alone!”

Looking Tony in the eyes, Steve braced himself, pulled out, then slammed back into Tony. It punched a shout out of the brunette, and Steve didn’t stop. He kept up an unrelenting pace, alternating the angle so he didn’t hit Tony’s prostate too often. Tony’s dick was leaking on his stomach, but neither man made a move to touch it. He pulled Tony’s legs on his shoulders, and spread Tony’s ass cheeks wider, so he could get deep and watch his dick disappear into Tony’s oil slicked hole. The rim was red where it was stretched around Steve’s cock. 

Steve heard Tony chanting his name, like it was punched out of him every time he pushed into him. So, Steve started hitting Tony’s prostate every time, if he could, started making more of an effort. He wanted to see Tony come on his cock, to come all over himself. 

Tony’s eyes were glazed and though he was looking at Steve, it was like he couldn’t really see him. He seemed on another plane of existence, tightening his legs around Steve.

“You’re mouth, Steve. Give me your mouth. Kiss me.”

Steve couldn’t resist and blanketed Tony with his body, and planted messy, wet, open mouthed kisses on Tony’s lips. He licked at Tony’s mouth, their tongues touching, thrusting in time with his hips into Tony. He felt Tony’s nails dig into his shoulders, half-moon pricks of pain and ratcheted up his arousal. He felt Tony’s dick rub against his abdomen, leaving trails of sticky come on them both. 

“Steve, so close, so good.” The words were spoken into Steve’s mouth and Steve was close too. He sped up his thrusts, feeling Tony’s channel massage his dick, let Tony’s hips move to give him friction on his own dick against their stomachs. 

Steve came first, flooding Tony’s hole with his release, which caused Tony to tip over, warming their chests with his come. Steve didn’t stop moving, though he slowed down, twisting his hips rather than thrusting them. They were panting into each other’s mouths, tongue sometimes tangling, moans mingling. Tony reached down and squeezed Steve’s ass again, pulling him in tight and holding him deep inside as he clenched and released his inner muscles. It caused more spurts of come to shoot into Tony. 

They were both sweaty and flushed. Steve thought Tony looked beautiful and told him so, smiling at the blush that brought. 

“Let me clean us up.”

Steve pulled out, but paused as he watched some of his release spill out of Tony’s hole, which caused Tony to laugh, more spilling out. 

“Steve! Go!” 

Steve gave Tony a swat to his thigh but left to the ensuite for a wet cloth and to hastily clean himself. He came back and wiped Tony down, spending time cleaning his stomach and chest, around his cock and balls. He couldn’t bring himself to remove the traces of his release from Tony’s hole though, and instead, tossed the cloth in a corner, crawled over to Tony, and wrapped his arms around the other man. 

Tony hummed contentedly and settled into Steve’s arms. As they lay there, he felt the need to tell Steve the truth about himself, and his past. 

“Steve, I have something to tell you, about me. Before we go any further, before this becomes something more than amazingly, scorchingly hot sex between us. You deserve to know.”

“Tony, this is already something serious, way more than sex. I’m happy you’re here in the kingdom and I got to meet you. I enjoy spending time with you, and now that I know how well you fight, we’ll be sparring too. So, tell me what you have to say, and we’ll work through that.”

Tony took a deep breath to find his courage. 

“I’m Anthony Stark, heir to the Stark Kingdom. I left home because my father, Howard, arranged a marriage between me and Tiberius Stone. I wanted to marry for love, and I’ve heard things about Stone and his tastes that make me want nothing to do with him. I left home and found my way here.”

Steve squeezed Tony tighter in his arms and buried his face in Tony’s hair, placing a kiss in the still sweaty strands. 

“Tony, this doesn’t change how I feel about you, or the fact that I’m glad you’re here, with me. I’d like you to stay here with me. It’s pretty traditional to propose on the last night of the carnival, and I was planning on doing it. I already know how I feel about you, I already know I love you. If you need more time, that’s fine. But, you’re always welcome here, Tony. Prince or blacksmith.”

Tony rolled over to face Steve, shocked and awed in equal measure.

“You were going to propose to me? Even though you knew nothing about my past and I lied to you about who I was?”

Steve laughed and grabbed Tony’s left hand, placing a kiss on the ring finger, “Tony, you hid things, sure, but I knew you’d tell me when you were ready. And if you think about it, you didn’t lie to me when you did talk about your past. Besides, I saw you here, and you fit in here, in my kingdom with me. You’ve made friends and found a place.”

“You really want to marry me?” 

Steve snorted, “Most of the palace guard have been asking me when I’m going to do it, and the other half already think I have. Same with the townspeople. You’re the one I want to spend my life with. I knew it pretty much when I saw you when I picked up the sword and shield.”

Tony didn’t know what to think, or if this was real. But Steve looked real and felt real, and he wanted it to be true. He was happy in Shield Kingdom, with Steve and Rhodey, Pepper and Happy, and Bruce in the forest, and his forge with Yinsen. Tony did miss home, but he thought he’d miss this more if he had to leave. 

“Yes.”

Steve froze, even stopped breathing and looked cautiously, hopefully, at Tony. 

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Steve let out a loud, happy sound and rolled Tony on his back, raining down kisses on his face and lips and neck. They were both happy and laughing. Slowly, the exuberance turned quieter, gentler, more tender. 

“Thank you, Tony.”

“I do love you too, Steve.”

Steve smiled down at Tony, moved his hips, and Tony’s eyes widened when he felt Steve’s erection against his thigh.

“Already?”

“Tony, you told me you’d marry me, you love me, and about your past. I always want you, but this...yeah. Already.”

Smiling, Tony bent his knees to cage Steve in and tilted his hips, “Well, I’m still loose enough, and I’m sure still full of your release you could slide right in.”

Steve kissed Tony and didn’t stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, come find me and drop a line.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jemionis-travels
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and be sure to leave a kudos for the like and support!!


End file.
